Mutated Children
by Two Sides of The Story
Summary: This fan fiction is about how Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all came together. It is a funny and action full story. The chapters are short, so this is not the story for you if you don't like short fan fics. R&R is appreciated. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! Comments are very welcomed. Enjoy! (I do not own the Maximum Ride series,obviously.) Also, I made 3 polls on this story please check them out!:)**

**Maximum Ride**

**Mutated children chapter 1**

**Fang's POV**

"Nudge, Iggy. Check this out." I clicked play.

"Hey, dude hold the camera. Check out the cool flips I can do with my skateboard. I call this the…"

"Why are we watching guys on skateboards at a supermarket?" wondered Nudge.

"Look at the roof of the supermarket."

"Wait what's happening? I can't see you remember?" Iggy said frustrated.

"OMG. Something just flew off the roof!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, so birds really do exist!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"No, they looked way too big to be birds. I even think they had legs." Observed Nudge.

"I think there might be more of us." I said.

"You guys are probably exaggerating. You're jumping to conclusions. There's no way there is more of us! I really wish I could see right now!"

"There _could_ be more. I mean when we left that nasty hellhole it looked like Jeb and his other demons were doing more "projects" like us, so there could be a chance that there are others like us." Nudge rambled on, but I tuned her out. She had a tenancy to talk forever and ever.

I sat there thinking could there really be more of us? Iggy, Nudge, and I were all trapped in a lab when we were really young. They called us projects. When I was twelve, Iggy eleven, and Nudge nine we escaped. And, four years later we are on our own. We almost got put in an orphanage, but that's another story for another time. We now live in a small abandoned ranch hidden in a thickly wooded area. No one knows we're here. That's how we like it, hidden, I mean. When we left the lab, we decided to have no _one_ leader.

"Guys, if there are others like us I think we should meet up with them, and hear their story or something." Nudge said as I started to listen to her again.

"You could be right." I agreed.

"But, how would we find out where they are?" wondered Iggy

"The internet. All we have to do is find out where that supermarket is." I explained.

We all sat there taking this in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Comments are very welcomed. Enjoy! (I do not own the Maximum Ride series,obviously.) Also, I made 3 polls on this story please check them out!:)**

**Maximum Ride**

**Mutated children**

**Chapter2**

**Max's POV**

"Umm Max look what's trending on the Internet." Gazzy said in a more worried tone.

"What is it?" I asked, "People riding skateboards. Cool." I said as I came over to the video.

"No, see those people flying off of the supermarket? Unless there are others like us, which I don't think is possible that was us last week. You know when we stole all that food when no one was looking." Gazzy explained.

"Oh crap, you think anyone noticed us?" I asked terrified at the thought of someone discovering us.

"Nah. I think it's ok. They were probably amazed by the tricks the guys were doing on the skateboards they didn't even notice! And, even if people did notice they probably just thought we were birds." Gazzy exclaimed.

"I hope so." I said.

"What happened?" yawned Angel as she came out of her room.

"Hopefully nothing we need to worry about." I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters so far.**

**Fang's POV**

**Chapter3**

"I've found it!" I yelled

"My earrings?" asked Nudge

"What? No. I know where that supermarket is. We'll just travel by the supermarket they flew off of, and see what we can find." I explained to them.

"That's your plan?" asked Iggy

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah actually why don't we email them or something?"

"Well first of all we don't know their email, and second of all what would we say? '_We are just like you now tell us where you are!'"_

"Ok ok, but you know if we don't want one specific leader why are you always making the plans?"

"Because I'm the only one who comes up with good plans, plus the only plans we've ben making are the ones like 'When should we eat dinner?', 'Where should we eat dinner?', or 'What should we eat for dinner?'!"

"Ok fine." Iggy finally shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fang's POV**

"Ok guys, pack your bags! We're going on a road trip!" I rounded Iggy and Nudge up.

"Oh cool! Where are we going?" asked Nudge

"Oh my god Nudge, we're going to find the others like us!" Iggy explained to airhead Nudge.

"Oh right. Which way are we headed?"

"East," I told her.

"I packed lots of food and some extra clothes for us. Also I packed some knives for protection." Iggy said

"Good, then we are ready to go." I told them.

"Wait, since I packed the bag I'm not flying with it."

"Ok fine." I agreed to hold the bag while flying.

"Um how long are we flying for?" Nudge asked

"Well we live in Michigan and that supermarket was in New York. So, pretty long, but faster than if we took a car." I said trying to look on the bright side. We were very good at flying, and could go very fast for a long time, but it does get tiring sooner or later.

I strapped the bag to my shoulders, and we opened the door. We made sure the coast was clear, like we always do, you know just in case, and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter5**

**Max's POV**

"How much money do we have left Max?" asked Gazzy

Gazzy was always concerned about money and food, and he was only ten years old. I felt bad for Gazzy and Angel, who was six, because they were so young without knowing where their parents were, and we were always on the run trying to stay hidden. We lived like nomads, and now I was thinking of telling them we should move again.

"We have fifty dollars left." I told him.

"Ok so tomorrow or later today we should probably go pick pocketing." Gazzy suggested

"Maybe later today. We are going to need some more money for moving."

"What do you mean?!" yelled Angel and Gazzy at the same time.

"Oh did I forget to mention I think we should move?"

"Yeah you kind of did." Remarked Angel. For such a little kid, Angel could be such a smart ass sometimes. But, she is also very sweet like her brother Gazzy. I had found them in the "school", that's what the evil scientists, who experimented on us, called the lab. They also called us "projects" like the projects you would do in a _real_ school. I got us all out of the weird ass lab, and I became their leader. I took care of all of us, although we pretty much all take care of each other. They're so young, and I'm sixteen, so it's like I'm a teen mom you would see on television, except for the fact that I have wings.

"Wait, why are we moving?" Wondered Gazzy

"'Cause we were seen on the internet." I reminded him

"I told you no one saw it, they were all amazed by that dude's cool tricks they probably never noticed us."

Gazzy must have thought those tricks were pretty cool he has mentioned that they were like three times already. He's so cute. I'm not saying that I liked being experimented on, but if I wasn't I never would have got to meet Angel and Gazzy. I just wish we would've met in a different way. I feel so bad for Angel and Gazzy, they'll probably never get to live a normal life.

"I don't want to move again!" They yelled in unison again. I don't know maybe it's a sibling thing. They both turned to each other, and we all started to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

**Fang's POV**

My stomach started to grumble.

"Fang? I'm hungry." Complained Nudge.

"I know so am I. We'll just fly down, and eat some food that Iggy packed for us, but we're going to have to conserve it." I told her

"Yeah ok."

We flew down, and unpacked some dry cereal. We hadn't gotten too far from home, but we are a lot closer to New York than if we took a car. I am sixteen, but I don't have my license, and we can't afford a car. We try not to steal so we stay hidden and not in jail. Plus, we have wings, and it's a lot easier and faster if we use our wings. We probably will be there by early tomorrow.

"Ok five minutes then we'll get going. Oh, and now's the time to go to the bathroom." I said to them.

"Where?... Wait no. Eww not in the woods! Can't we just go into a store or something?" Nudge asked clearly grossed out.

"That'll just take too long. Look, Iggy already left to go."

"Good for him. He's very brave. I'm not going to the bathroom. I'll just hold it. We'll be there tomorrow right? Anyways I went before we left."

"That was hour ago. You'll break your bladder."

"Ok eww again. Fine I'll go... Oh this is so gross!"

We all went to the bathroom and then continued flying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

**Max's POV**

"How about Massachusetts, like on an island or something." Said Angel. We were talking about where we should move.

"Well since Gazzy hasn't come up with any ideas of where to go, that sounds good." I replied

"I just don't think we need to go, and I really don't want to." exclaimed Gazzy

"I know, but it's better safe than sorry" I told him

I felt bad for Gazzy. He obviously doesn't want to leave, but we have to. I know Angel seems kind of excited, but it can't be great for them to keep moving. But, then again it's definitely not great to be experimented on, but I guess that happens!

"Max, do we really have to go? We know how to protect ourselves. You do train us Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and general fighting techniques." Gazzy said

"Yes I do, but like I said before better-"

"Safe then sorry" They finished my sentence for me. I guess that's my new phrase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

**Max's POV**

"Ok we're all packed right?" I checked with Gazzy and Angel

"Yes we are." Gazzy said upset

"Ok. I guess we're off then." Angel stole my line

"Yes we are. Let's go!" I said

"To Massachusetts!" Angel said excitedly

* * *

We finally got there in two hours, but if we traveled like normal people it would have taken eight hours, but if we were normal people we wouldn't have wings, and be on the run so much. So, I guess there are perks to being a mutated child. But, mostly just cons.

"Ok guys here's the deal. We go steal some more money-"I began

"Oooh. Yay! Pick pocketing!" Gazzy said excitedly

"Yeah. Then we will use the money to rent a room in a hotel until we can find an abandoned house or something."

* * *

"Miss may I use some money, my family is poor." Angel said in her sweetest voice. This was part of our gig to stealing money. I stood behind watching. Angel took some money from the lady.

Then I watched Gazzy pull a wallet out of a back pocket just liked we practiced. Then later we snuck into a restaurant, and I took a purse hanging on a customer's chair really quietly and fast, without anyone noticing. Then we ran out of there, and flew to the closest and cheapest hotel. We made $150.00.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

**Fang' s POV**

We arrived in New York at 2:00am the next morning.

"Ok, so what are we doing now?" asked Iggy when we arrived

"Well here is the supermarket they flew off of." I said

"You didn't expect them to still be on the building did you?" Iggy asked sarcastically

I ignored him, "In the video they flew off the right side of the building, so we should skim the area for twenty five or so miles on the right side, and then I guess if we don't find anything we'll make a new plan." I informed them.

* * *

An hour later we skimmed the area, and of course found nothing.

"Maybe we should wait until it is light out then we could se better." Nudge suggested

"Yeah I guess." I agreed

We all tried to catch some zzz's, but no one really got much sleep. We kept waking up, and continued to sleep on and off until about 8:00. We decided we mine as well get up, and search the area again.

An hour later, and still nothing.

"Ok guys new plan." I said

"How 'bout emailing them." Iggy once more suggested

"Well I guess that's all we can try to do." I said

"That sounds good, I mean I'm pretty good with surfing the internet, I'm sure I could get their email somehow." Nudge agreed

* * *

A couple hours later, sure enough, Nudge had somehow found their email.

"Wow you are really good at finding info on the internet." I told her

"So you're a hacker now, Nudge?" Iggy asked jokingly

"I know! Nudge how did you find it?" I wondered

"Oh it's nothing", Nudge said as she flexed her fingers, "so, what are we going to write to them?"

"Oh, I'll handle this." Iggy said as he took over the laptop.

"Ok. Just don't make it sound weird, or like we are their enemies." I told him

"Yeah ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

**Max's POV**

We stayed in a hotel for one night then left to look for some permanent place we could stay. We searched Cape Cod for a new home. That took about one whole day including bathroom and food breaks. We did pretty good. We found an abandoned home in the woods behind a house that seemed to look like it was rented by some vacationers. We all settled in and made another new home. I popped open our laptop we had stolen a while back, so it's pretty old, but it still works. I checked the news on the internet. It was pretty much just celebrity bull crap. BING! I got a new email. I opened it up. Most of the time I got emails they were just ads for places I've never heard of. This time was different. The subject of the email was labeled We Were Also Experimented On. This doesn't mean...'We'? how many are there? How would they... I had so many questions running wild in my head. I read on. The whole email was about how they were also like us, and also had wings. They said to meet them in New York City in Central Park Monday. How do I know I can trust who ever wrote this? They must have seen the clip of us on the internet. But, if there are more of us I would want to meet them, I guess. But what if they are lying and are the evil scientists who experimented on us? Good thing we moved. I wonder if I should tell the guys?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

**Max's POV**

"Um guys I figured I should tell you." I decided to tell Angel and Gazzy. We are a group.

"Well yesterday I got an email."

"Go on." Gazzy remarked

"Well this could be a spam or something-"

"What! Just tell us already!" Angel yelled

"Ok ok. These people claim to be just like us." I showed them the email

"What do you mean?" Asked Angel

"You mean they're like us 'cause they have wings or-" wondered Gazzy

"Well I guess yeah."

"Oh. Really? You sure that's what they mean?" Gazzy made sure

"Yeah. They want us to meet in Central Park."

"You mean where we just left from?" Asked Angel

"Yes, sweetie. But, we're not going. I just wanted you to know."

"Wait if we're not going then why did you tell us?" Gazzy wondered

"So you knew we're a team. It is important that we be honest with each other."

"Why don't we go?" Asked Angel

"'Cause we just came from New York we don't have enough money to keep flying back and forth. Plus, we don't know who these people are. They could be the evil scientists who experimented on us for all we know!"

"Yeah, but we train for things like this every day! And, we can just pick-pocket some more." Gazzy now. Everybody was trying to get their word in before the next person stole the conversation.

"Alright! I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Gazzy said

"Good enough." Angel said

* * *

After a day or so and a few fights occasionally, I decided we should go. While the kids were training I packed all our bags. Two bags to be exact. It gets to be a pain when you have to carry heavy bags and fly at the same time. I woke up early today, and already finished my training for the day. By tomorrow we would be in "The Big Apple". I decided to email them to let them know we were coming. I hope I'm doing the right thing by going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

**Fang's POV**

"Fang You're gonna want to check this out!" Nudge yelled over to me.

"What is it?"

"Here, it's good news I think." Nudge handed me the laptop

It was an email. I read it. It said that they would be there. And, when I say they I mean the others like us. Well at least we hoped so. We could be headed in a trap I made for us. Hopefully not. I called Iggy into the room.

"Ok guys tomorrow we are going for a little stroll in Central Park."

"Really? So, they _are_ going to meet us in Central Park." Iggy said

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So, _my_ plan worked!" Iggy was proud to announce.

"Yes,_ you're_ plan worked." I agreed

"You guys do know Central Park is pretty big, right?" Nudge asked

"Yeah of course." I said

"Well how do you expect to find people we don't even know in a big park?"

"Well I bet it won't be too hard to find people with wings. There's not too many people like that." Iggy remarked again with sarcasm

"No no she's right. I'll email them and tell them to meet somewhere specific, ok?" I said

"Ok." Nudge and Iggy agreed

"Oh wait. One more thing." Nudge added

"What?" I asked

"Can I go shopping?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13**

**Max's POV**

We arrived in New York the next day.

"Well guys I guess this is it. Listen if this turns out totally bad, just know that we're not dying yet." I told them.

"Oh geez, I thought you were going to go all lovey mushy grossy on us." Angel said relieved

"Of course not! You know I would never do that."

"I know I just thought, you know, first time for everything."

She was so funny. She always surprises me with what she says. Sometimes she acts like the six year old that she is, and sometimes she acts way older. Although, I think we both have that in common. Neither of us likes the mushy feeling stuff. I mean how could you if you went through what we did.

"Ok ready to go to the park?"

"Yes." they agreed

* * *

"There that should be them," I pointed to the tree over there, "This is where they told us to meet, and it looks like there are three people just like they told us. They also said their names were Fang, Iggy, and Nudge."

"Ok cool." Said Gazzy. We went over to them. On our guard.

"Are any of you Fang, Iggy, or Nudge?"

"Yeah," They answered, "So, you are the people we are supposed to meet?" The girl asked.

They also seemed to be on their guard. So far so good, but I shouldn't speak too soon. They seemed to be normal so far, as normal as a winged humans can be.

"Yeah"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14**

**Fang's POV**

After we all exchanged our life stories we brought Max, Gazzy, and Angel to our own abandoned house in the woods. Of course we were all still on our guard. I took a big risk for of all of us, but I decided to show them my wings. I mean we had to at some point, so they can trust us. Then Max unfolded hers then Gazzy, then Angel, and then Iggy and Nudge. We all laughed I guess we realized how stupid that was, but no one cared. We were all happy to know that we were not alone.

* * *

"Time to go guys." Max gathered Gazzy and Angel.

"Wait you're leaving?" I asked

"Well yeah."

"Don't you think we should stick together for now on?"

"I don't know seems like a lot of work for you."

"Not at all. The guys and I actually thought you were going to stay with us."

"Oh well...I mean what do you think Gazzy and Angel?"

"Yeah! We should. Totally!" said Angel

"Gazzy?" Max asked

"Yeah, they're so nice." exclaimed Gazzy

"Well if you don't mind sure." Max told us

"No, that is great."

We were all very excited.

"Ok. Well let's get this sorted out first. Who will be the leader?" Asked Max.

"What?!" And to think this was going well.

"You know a person to make plans, watch over everybody, and take care of everybody?"

"No. We don't do that we work together as a team. This is a democracy." I told her

"What are you? A president? Well you left that out when you were telling us your life story. So, you guys have no "backbone"?

"What are you talking about? It is way smarter to have everyone agree on one thing, than everybody fighting 'cause the leader did something wrong!"

"You don't understand. Just 'cause there is a leader doesn't mean we don't work together as a team. It just means that when we can't agree on something the leader decides."

"That is way too unfair! Whose to say the leader is actually going to listen to the other people's ideas?"

"Umm not to budge in or anything, but Max is actually a great leader. Believe it or not." Said Angel

"Thanks, Angel, I guess."

"No problem" Angel remarked

She was the funniest little girl I ever met.

"Look, we're not staying anywhere where we don't feel safe!" Max said as if this place wasn't safe.

"Well we're not having anyone live with us if they're going to push us around!" I told her

"Ok. Then I guess we should just leave...Tomorrow morning...If that's ok. We kind of just got here, and we keep going-"

"Ok. Sure. Whatever. Nudge show them to your room where they can stay for the night, ok?"

"Ok." Nudge agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

**Max's POV**

The next day when we woke up we were greeted by Nudge. Probably the last time that would happen. Which sucks. Besides the whole idea of their "no backbone" ordeal they were really nice.

"You know, I really liked you guys. I wish you could stay." Nudge told us.

"I know but-" I started

"Yeah I understand. It's just that you guys felt like family. I mean there's not too many people with wings, well at least I don't think so."

"Thank you. You are very sweet, Nudge." I told her.

Just then there was a strange knock at the front door. Or, should I say more of a pounding on the door. Then before any of us could answer the door was knocked down. Right when the thing knocked down the door we all knew who it was. And, I say _thing_ because well let's just say this was no sight for sore eyes. They were called erasers. Whoops. Looks like I forgot to mention them, but it also looked like Fang, Iggy, and Nudge have had also seen them before. I guess they were after them too. Once Gazzy, Angel, and I all left the "school" they were after us. That's why we were always on the run, so they would never find us again. That damn video! Within a blink of an eye we were all fighting off erasers. More and more kept coming in the door. We could hold them off for now, but it looked like Fang, Iggy, and Nudge couldn't hold off for too much longer. They must have not have gotten as much training in as we did. Pow! One round house kick to the erasers' jaws after another.

"Oww!" Nudge's arm didn't look so good.

"Gazzy, help her!" I directed him.

A couple more punches and Iggy and Fang weren't looking so good either. Oh geez, they probably didn't have enough training! I gotta do something. There seemed to be only a couple more erasers left. I could get the rest.

"Fang and Iggy I got this. Angel and Gazzy will help fix you up!" I yelled to them.

Angel went over to them, and brought them over to Nudge and Gazzy. She was pretty strong, and only had a couple of bruises, so that was good. At last the war between evil and good was over. For now, anyway.

* * *

"Wow. Max, you saved our lives! Thank you," Thanked Fang

"Ahem!" Angel cleared her throat to get the attention of Fang.

"And of course, thank you Angel and Gazzy. You guys were great doctors."

"Oh, it was nothing." joked Gazzy

"No, seriously. Max I'm sorry I misjudged you. You are a great leader! We would be honored for you to stay here, and be our leader. If you still want to." exclaimed Fang

"Well, guys, what do you think?" I asked Angel and Gazzy

"Yeah!" They yelled in agreement.

"Ok then," I said, "Well as leader I say it's time for some food!"

_The_ _end._

-L(Two Sides of The Story)

**Ok, so that's my short fan fic. Sorry for it being short, but I'm not good at dragging out the story, and still making it a good one. Please comment what you think. That's very appreciated! Should there be a sequel if yes what about? Or, no should I leave it at this? Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
